The Sister and the Rookie
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: -AU, Self-Insertion!- Griffin has a sister named Tess. A Jumper named Allison stumbles across more of her kind. All takes place during the movie. -Follows closely to the movie plot.-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I loved this idea. The story is an AU self-insertion. I'm putting mine and Tori's characters into the Jumper movie. Tess gets focused on in this chapter. Next is Allison. [Tori's character is Tess. Mine's Allison.] So yeah. High hopes for this ficcy. Hope you like it. [Sorry this chappie is short. I'm just trying to get the feel for the plot and such.]**

* * *

Chapter 1

_'It's a shame when you have to run and hide most of your life. It really is…'_ Tessa O'Conner, usually called Tess, was sitting on a stool in a bar somewhere in downtown London. The place was crowded and she felt out of sorts. She looked at her left. Her brother Griffin was chatting up a woman at their small table. She played with the straw from her soda, wondering when the hectic lifestyle would end for them.

Things had been hard since as far back as she could remember. Moving a bunch of times, the death of heir parents, nearly dying about four or so time, and hiding. Tess hated hiding; it never felt right. She glanced at Griffin when he nudged her.

"You alright?" he asked in a worried tone. He picked up his drink and took a sip. Tess eyed the drink as he sat it down. She swiped it and took a gulp as he looked at her sternly. "You shouldn't be drinkin' little sis."

"Meh," she shrugged as she handed the bottle back to him. As he took another quick drink of it and sat the bottle, she sensed a jump. "Was it me or-" Tess noticed her brother was already looking over at where the close proximity jump occurred.

"Uh…you think it was that guy over there?" he asked.

"Tha's pretty vague, Griff."

"The one by the blond at the bar. He's got a long grey coat."

Tess looked at who Griffin was mentioning. A tall man was talking to a long blonde haired woman. She could see giant hoop earrings on her and frowned. "Probably. Looks like he's tryin' to impress," she said with an eye roll. It was what some Jumpers did. Either they used their ability wisely or they stole, showed off, and did bad things. _'Thank goodness our parents taught us better.'_ Tess sighed at the thought of her parents. Their loving parents. _'Mom taught us everything we know. Dad was our support and trained us. I still miss them…' _She took a while to reminisce on happier times.

Finally, something broke her thoughts. "Tess, c'mon. Show off is leavin'," Griffin told her. She nodded and zipped up her black bomber style jacket. Tess hopped off the seat and hurried after Griffin. On her way to the door, she bumped into a woman who looked about her age with dark hair. A pair of icy blue eyes looked at her with surprise. "Oh! Sorry," Tess said.

"S'okay," she laughed back with a warm smile. She spoke with an American accent, sounding miles different from Tess's own. "I'm really clumsy tonight I guess."

The two hurried past one another and Tess found Griffin outside, zipping up his leather jacket. "Get lost?" he asked in a joking tone.

"No. Some girl bumped into me," Tess said very matter of factly.

"Dark hair and blue eyes, yeah?" Tess nodded in response. "Bumped into me, too. Kind of cute."

She rolled her eyes and asked, "So are we followin' this bloke?"

"You go home. I'll track him," he said while stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Tess skipped over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks big brother," she happily said. With that, she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter already! Woot woot. I'm working on writing the fourth chapter right now since I've not been so busy. This chapter brings Allison more into teh story and you learn about her. Oh and if you're noticed, I'm writing in 3rd person weirdly...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Allison walked into the bar, immediately bumping into someone. "Sorry," she groaned. After the day she had, it was no surprise she would run into someone. She looked up at the person and saw he was grinning at her. His hair was sandy colored and looked a mess.

"Mhmm…" was his response as he looked her over. She felt a blush rising on her face and snuck past the blue eyed guy.

Allison proceeded to bump into someone else on the way to the bar. The person said, "Sorry." The feminine voice caused Allison to look up.

_'Thank goodness. Not another guy.'_ "S'okay," she smiled. The woman had dirty blond colored hair and hazel eyes, she noticed. "I'm really clumsy tonight I guess." She rushed past Allison, who was bee-lining to get to the bar. She just wanted to relax and have a drink, not run into people and get all flustered. A waitress approached her, asking what she wanted. Allison pulled out a few bills and handed them to the waitress while saying, "Can I get a…beer, please?" The waitress nodded and walked away. Allison sat down on a seat in front of the bar. A few people around her, mostly guys, smiled at her. Allison rolled her eyes. All she wanted was to relax. A beer bottle was sat down in front of her and she said her thank you to the waitress behind her.

After half an hour and two beers later, a short haired European man was trying to talk to her and make conversation. She rolled her eyes. _'This guy really needs to give it up.' _Allison just wanted to be left alone tonight. Any other day people wouldn't bother with her when she looked mopey. Allison finally spoke up and said, "Look buddy. Just buzz off." The man looked at her with a disgusted face before getting up and walking away. This made he beam. _'By myself at last.' _She knew she wasn't technically by herself in the jam-packed bar, but it was as close as she would get.

Her thoughts began to wander. Allison wondered how she could get more money to move. The little café she worked under the table for was giving her chump change, which just got her by. _'Maybe he could hire me full time…'_ The thought diminished when she remembered her last job.

The store got raided and burned down. She couldn't fully understand why. _'Maybe it's my fault. Maybe because of what I can do?'_ Allison shook the thought away and got up from her seat. Working through the maze of a crowd, she got to the bathroom. Allison walked in and shut herself into a stall. Once in the stall, she envisioned her little apartment a few miles away. Her living room came to mind and when she opened her eyes, she was standing in her living room. The first thing she set eyes on was a picture of her smiling parents hanging on the wall by the television. Allison frowned. _'I've gotta get the nerve to take that down.' _

Allison's past was confusing. Her parents put her up for adoption at the age of seven. From the age of eight to twelve, she bounced from foster home to foster home. Most families said they got "weird vibes" from her. When she turned thirteen, Allison ran off from the last family. They sent out a missing person's report but that didn't end well. Now ever since, people seem to ask if she's Allison Bishop-the girl who went missing overseas. She always lied, giving the person asking a false name to avoid unneeded trouble. God knows she had enough of that. Other weird people were after her. Though their intentions were different; they wanted to kill her. One of them mentioned the name "Paladin" to her, so she assumed that was whoever wanted her dead. Allison still had no clue why.

She felt her eyes drift shut. It was close to 10:30 now. After the day at work, she was tired. Bussing tables and doing inventory all day was easy, but it was extremely boring. Allison made her way into her bedroom. She pulled off her black Converse and tossed them in the corner of her room. Allison threw herself onto her bed and shut her eyes, waiting for sleep to take her away.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I love to hear your thoughts. ( Yes, even flames.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is just snooping around and trying to show some more of the Tess character. It's not very interesting to me... Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Tess wandered around the lair, looking for something decent to read. All of her books had been read twice and she'd read Griffin's novels once. She wasn't fond of comics, but she picked one up to read just to pass the time. Tess walked back to the couch, carrying a copy of Watchmen. As she sat, Griffin appeared in the room. He was holding what looked to be photographs in his hand. "How'd it go?" Tess asked, putting the comic down at her side.

Griffin held up three photographs. "I just followed this guy to that blonde's house. They seemed to have been…busy. He left an hour later though. Went surfin'." He handed the photos to Tess and she looked them over.

"Good photos stalker," she joked.

Griffin snatched the pictures from her and huffed over to his desk. "Look," he began as the pictures went on a pile of random things, "he's jumping. A lot. Paladins'll swarm him if he keeps it up. It's easy fun."

Tess rolled her eyes. This was just like Griffin. Looking into the face of danger and calling it "fun". It was his way of staying somewhat calm. She, on the other hand, went with the flow. If Paladins were coming at her and she had to fight, she would. Never had she thought of it as a game or fun like her brother.

Over the top of the book, Tess saw Griffin flipping through a book. Abruptly, he put the book down on his desk, not bothering to close it. "Wanna come with?"

"Where?" Tess asked.

"We're gunna pay blondie from last night a visit. See if Mr. Show-off told her anything personal to help find him."

While talking, Griffin walked into his room. He came out a few minutes later wearing his more rugged and beat up leather jacket. Tess knew he only wore it if he was being cautious about Paladins. She couldn't even count the times when that jacket was thick enough to protect him from harm. Wearily, Tess got up and tossed the book to him. "I'm in." She ran into her room and shrugged off her bomber. She decided to go for a safer jacket so she threw on her durable leather jacket that was similar to Griffin's. Only difference was hers was slim fitted and a little more womanly looking.

Tess let her eyes gaze over her room, just as she always did before leaving to go somewhere. She never knew what could happen so she at least figured one happy memory before death was something. She finally sighed and turned around. Tess scurried back out to Griffin. "Ready!" she shouted from behind him.

Griffin turned around, not a bit surprised by his sister's actions, and said, "Right then." He jumped, leaving enough rot for her to follow through.

Tess walked through the scar. She found herself standing on a sidewalk. With another glance around, she noticed they weren't far from the bar they visited the night before. Griffin motioned her over to a door. Tess hurried over and asked, "What's the plan?"

Griffin held up one of the photos that was decent and of just the mystery guy. "I'll do the talkin'." Tess just nodded as he knocked on the door.

It didn't take long for a woman with blonde hair to open the door. _'Same one. Wow. Griffin's a stalker.'_

"Hello?" The woman looked at them curiously. "Can I help you?"

Griffin held up the photograph. "Have you seen him?"

_'Way to go. No explanation or anything.'_ A look of confusion and alarm came onto the blonde's face. Tess cleared her throat and said, "What 'e means is have you seen him? He's a friend of ours."

The blonde seemed to search for an answer. "How did you know he was here?"

_'We didn't say we knew, but since you asked…'_ "Neighbor," Tess answered before Griffin could. "We're going door to door. We live a few blocks up."

Griffin glanced over his shoulder at Tess with a smirk. The blonde said, "Oh. Well David didn't mention much last night. Just that he was on a business trip. Maybe he left?"

"What'd he say his last name was again?" Griffin questioned.

"Uh, Jones. Why?"

"Some times 'e lies about his name," Tess whispered. She knew it was probably the truth. Her and Griffin lied about their names hundred of times.

The blonde frowned and said, "Oh."

Griffin turned to leave. Tess looked at the woman quickly and said, "And where did he say he lived? Sometimes he lies about that too…"

"New York City. In upper Manhattan." The woman frowned as she spoke.

Feeling a little bit guilty, Tess said thank you before walking over to Griffin. "That went well," she said.

"Now to find David Jones."

"New York, here we come!" Tess shouted before turning into an alley and jumping.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Took longer than I thought. Had to watch the movie again. Make sure you don't watch it with your sisters and mother when you take pain killers. Everytime Griffin came on screen, I startled giggling and getting weird looks. Lawl. Anyways: read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Allison woke up when she thought she sensed something. It felt like… It felt like someone teleported. Near her. She knew what it felt like when she did and it felt distantly the same. Allison sprung out of bed and pulled on her shoes as fast as she could. Once her shoes were on, she pulled her green military-esque jacket from the wall hook by the door and teleported to the alley by her apartment. Something caught her eye.

It was a scar; something she'd seen before when messing around with her ability in New Zealand. The scar looked like someone cut through the world. It wasn't very big and seemed to be fading. Allison knew you could use these almost like a portal. _'Do I take a chance? If I find more like me…'_ She'd heard the word Jumpers when the Paladin people attacked her. Jumpers. Plural, as in many. With a shrug and quick look behind her, she walked through.

Her footing stumbled as she set foot on the other side of the scar. _'Where ever this is…'_ Quickly, Allison looked around. _'Where ever I am, it's a major city…' _The street was flooded with traffic. People were breezing past her on the sidewalk. Allison looked for who ever teleported, hoping she could find the person.

Her luck was slim, as she didn't know how to identify the Jumper. She sighed and noticed a stand on the other side of the street, seeming to be selling newspapers. Hope came back to her and she dashed across. Allison dodged incoming traffic and made it. She beamed as she walked up to the vendor. "Excuse me," she said to the man running the stand. "Can you tell me where I am? Kinda got lost…" _'Ain't that the truth?'_

"You're in upper Manhattan, darlin'. D'yah need help with directions?" His accent was thick and sounded from farther up in the states.

_'Maybe Maine?'_ Allison shook her head. "No thanks. I should be able to get home alright. Thanks anyways." The man gave a nod and she walked away. She sensed another jump, this one closer than the last. '_Maybe a few feet away!'_ She took off in a sprint down the sidewalk. Once again, she couldn't pin point it. Allison grumbled and teleported back to her living room, no intent anymore of following the mystery person. She pulled off her jacket and tossed it on the sofa. Allison walked over to the small kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Just as she was about to open it, she sensed something. Peering around the corner, she saw a woman standing in her living room. "Holy shit…"

The woman looked towards her and smiled nervously. "Hi there," she said in an accent. "Um…" The woman squinted at Allison. "Hey. Aren't you the one from the bar?"

Allison's jaw dropped. _'Damn. A Jumper, I assume. Not a Paladin?' _

"You bumped into me," the woman said again. "Small world. I'm Tess!" She walked nearer to her and held out her hand.

With slight hesitation, Allison moved a step closer and shook her hand. "I'm Allison…" She paused, neither of them saying anything for a moment after the shake ended. "Were you…following me?"

Tess laughed and said, "I thought it was the other way around."

Allison frowned. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just curious."

"You've never met another of our kind, have ya?" Tess questioned. She shook her head and tossed the unopened water bottle on the sofa carelessly. Tess made a sound of disapproval and said, "Shame."

Allison crossed her arms over her stomach and asked, "Why?"

A sigh was heard from Tess before she said, "Paladins are killin' off most of the rookies and newborns. Not gunna be many of us left soon." She nodded, signaling she understood what Tess was telling her. "Here. Why don't yeh follow my jumpscar and I'll introduce you to one of two of the most sought after Jumpers."

Looking around nervously, Allison gave a nod. _'What do I have to lose, right? Won't hurt to meet others like me…' _Tess disappeared and Allison saw the fractured look of her jumpscar. She stepped through it. It brought her to a musty and unfamiliar place.

She steadied herself, putting her hands into her jean pockets as Tess stood with her arms spread apart. "This is the place!"

Allison looked to her left, sensing something of a Jump. "Tess, I-" A man's voice, which was connected to a guy walking out from around a corner. His jaw fell open slightly. The guy stood there, gaping at Allison for a few seconds. She finally realized why he looked so familiar and felt her jaw drop a bit. "Why's the chick from the pub here?" he asked with a look of shock.

"Griffin," Tess said in an almost stern tone, "this is Allison. Allison, this is my big brother Griffin."

Said Griffin narrowed his eyes a bit at Allison. "That doesn't answer why she's here…"

Tess's voice got a little hyper, sounding excited as she told him, "She's a Jumper. A rookie."

Allison watched as Griffin pulled off his jacket, revealing fairly tan arms with some muscles. "Don't have time for this right now, Tessa," he said flatly while pulling on another jacket. It looked much cleaner and new compared to his previous one. "I found 'im."

Tess's eyes went wide. Allison was just trying to keep up with the conversation. "Where?"

"A pub in Ann Arbor, Michigan." Griffin looked Allison over before Jumping, leaving the two.

Allison looked at Tess. "Who, what, and why?" _'Sure,'_ she thought, _'I don't know either of them, except their names, but I should stick with them. We're the same.'_

"Ya forgot where, when and how," Tess joked. She sent Allison a smile and said, "We're following this Jumper named David. He's Jumping all over. We're just waitin' for the Paladins to go after 'im."

Allison nodded ad questioned, "So you're following this guy?" Tess gave a nod. "C-Can I come along?"

A warm smile from Tess was the assumed approval before she hurried through Griffin's barely there jumpscar. Allison smiled and followed her, thinking to herself, _'I finally found a friend.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know, I know. This chappie is extremely short. The muse was lingering the day I wrote this. Promises that the next one will be longer. Get more insight on some things too prolly. So yeah...  
Photobucket account has my reference pics. Check 'em out. Review plz.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Tess stood by Griffin when Allison bumped into her. "Sorry. Not exactly used to that." She barely head what she said over the crowd chatter and music.

"I'm gunna see if I can hear what they're sayin'," Griffin told Tess, raising his voice a little bit. Tess nodded and saw her brother shoot Allison an odd glance before walking closer to the bar.

"Where's he going?" Allison asked Tess.

"See that guy in the blue and white checkered shirt?" She pointed at him discreetly. Once she saw Allison noticed who she meant, Tess said, "That's David." Allison gave a nod. Tess noticed the brunette he was talking to. _'Talking up another woman? Typical…' _

Just then, Griffin returned to them and said, "They're going to the Roman Coliseum."

"He's taking the girl?" Tess asked.

Griffin gave a nod. "So we've got about nine, maybe eight hours."

"What are we going to do for eight…nine hours?" Allison interrupted.

Tess looked at her and went to speak, but Griffin did first. "I was thinkin' I could buy yeh a drink."

Tess shot him a glare and saw Allison have a faint blush appear. Griffin raised his eyebrows at Tess before putting his arm around Allison's waist and guiding her towards the bar. She saw Allison look over her shoulder at her. Quickly, Tess followed after them; she refused to let Griffin take away her new friend all for himself.


End file.
